The Last Son Debate
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Now with two Kryptonian males, Clark, Lana, and Chloe argue about one of Clark’s aliases.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville. I do own Kai-El/Kyle Kent.

Author's Note: Another one-shot, only rewritten slightly. This one was originally before my last one-shot featuring my OC Kryptonian, titled Flying High, that I also posted on kryptonsite. It was meant to be funny, but I'm not sure. I'll leave that up to you the readers! I hope you enjoy and manage to have a laugh! Or even a giggle! Or a smirk! A smirk would do just fine! Or maybe even a smile!

Summary: Now with two Kryptonian males, Clark, Lana, and Chloe argue about one of Clark's aliases.

**The Last Son Debate**

Chloe shook her head. "I still disagree."

Lana heartily laughed as she threw her hands in her boyfriend's direction beside her. "How could you disagree? What is it going to take for you to accept it?!"

Clark decided to not speak up. He had barely managed to say one word in this good-natured argument, so he didn't see any reason to try now.

"Clark has all kinds of prophecies about him. Most of them calling him the last, and therefore, he IS the Last Son of Krypton." Chloe pointed out.

Lana threw her two cents in as well. "Most of those prophecies were made up by the word of Jor-El. You know he probably had no clue that Kara was still around either."

Hmm, good point, but Chloe still was still not giving in.

"We don't actually know that. Despite that Clark's biological father and his uncle were at odds, Kara did say that her and her brother were still close with Jor-El and Lara."

"But that doesn't mean Jor-El knew that Kai….Kyle," Lana corrected herself as she took a short glance at Clark, then turned back to Chloe, "were still alive to begin with. Zor-El and his family were all exiled, right?"

Clark could only sigh, but no matter how much sound he could make or loud he tried to be, he was left ignored. His girlfriend and his best friend were just neither backing down, and that meant that this could go on about all night. Unless, one of them suggested a trip to the Fortress of Solitude, and he really didn't want to get on Jor-El's bad side if it meant getting frozen in the Fortress for a month. Not for what he had at first considered to be a ridiculous argument. Most parents ground their children to their rooms.

Then again, that was kind of what Jor-El did. In a way.

To Clark's relief, the door opened and in walked his two cousins. One was Kara Zor-El, or Kara Kent as she was known these days. Originally, she was Clark's older biological cousin, but due to a twist of fate and a case of suspended animation, Clark was now the older cousin, teaching Kara about life on Earth.

The other was the newest member to the family, sort of. Kai-El, Kara's twin brother, now known as Kyle Kent. Unlike his sister, Kyle had been trapped in the Phantom Zone which caused him not to age like his sister. If it wasn't for his Crystal of El and also his awesome fighting skills, including that of the legendary Kryptonian martial art of Horo-Kanu, then Kyle would probably be dead, and with his blood a lot more Zoners would have escaped.

Living 18 years in a wasteland of a dimensional prison, Kyle had more acceptance of life on Earth than his sister who remembered a world advanced by a thousand years like it was yesterday. Sometimes, Kyle acted as the grown-up out of him and his sister, but that didn't mean that Clark had to get on his case a few times.

"What's going on?" Kara asked. "We could hear you guys all the way in the barn, and we didn't have to use our super hearing."

"Lana and Chloe are debating about me being the Last Son Of Krypton, now with Kyle here." Clark quickly explained, but perhaps a little too fast and loud enough for both Lana and Chloe to give him the same odd look, but he didn't care. He finally managed to get more than one word out of the entire debate!

Kara rolled her eyes before she smiled up at her brother. "Humans argue over the most ridiculous things."

"All humanoid species do that, Kara." Kyle reminded. "It's just part of nature."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "It's called being sarcastic, dork."

"…..What's a dork?" Kyle asked, very confused. "Is that some Earth term for brother?"

"Yes!" Lana quickly replied with a smile, and meanwhile Clark tried to hide a stifled laughter with his hand. "Yes, it is."

"Well, come on, Kyle. Why don't you decide which one of us is right?" Chloe leaned over the counter.

Kyle was about to answer, until his words got caught in his throat when he saw the way HOW Chloe was leaning over the counter. The lusty gaze on her face, the revealing Chloevage from her low-cut pink top, and just the way she batted her eyelashes at him…..

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heat vision! Heat vision! Cool off! Cool off!_

He knew her game, but that didn't mean he didn't like how Chloe was playing it. It was no mystery that Kyle was crazy about his cousin's best friend and sideki…..er, closest confident. Just as it was no mystery that Chloe found herself falling for the young Kryptonian warrior.

As Lois put it, "You might as well have gone after the wrong cousin, Cuz."

Still, she didn't need to do all that. Then again, Chloe seemed to like to make such a disciplined warrior blush like a school boy. Kara liked it as well, finding new ways to tease her twin brother.

Meanwhile, he needed to answer or before he accidentally burned something with his eyes!

"Sorry, but Chloe is right, Lana. Clark was the only recorded birth just a few days from Krypton's destruction. There's also all these prophecies about him too. Therefore, he technically is the true Last Son of Krypton."

A wide triumphant smile spread along Chloe's face as she raised her hands up in victory, while Lana gave Clark a defeated look. Clark could only shrug and wrap his arm around her waist. Chloe had meanwhile walked across the kitchen to her own Kryptonian boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good answer."

"It was the right one." Kyle grinned as he moved his hands on her hips. "Still, don't I get a reward?"

"_Oh, Rao_. I am so at Jimmy's." In the blink of an eye, Kara had supersped out of the Kent farm, as well as Smallville. The last thing she needed to hear or even see where Chloe and her brother's flirting.

Clark did all that he could not to grimace at the showing of affection between his best friend and his cousin. Lana thought it was sweet on the other hand as she rested her head on Clark's shoulder.

"Well, at least we get a happy ending out of all this." Lana sighed.

Fin


End file.
